Intelligent
The Intelligent personality is not to be underestimated. She is an expert in her field, and her field is pretty much every field. She is always studying, always researching and always looking to learn more. You'll rarely find her without a book in her hand, and she may even suggest you study up a little, too... Special Job Requirements Must be Level 20 to unlock this Type. Dialogue Chat *Would you like to talk, Player? We could discuss the theory of relativity, for example. *I'm currently researching how to improve myself to become even better than Girlfriend... It's still a work in progress. *It certainly wasn't on my list of projects for today, but... if you truly insist on going out, I suppose I could continue my field work. *I read that the summer festival will be starting soon... Would you like to go with me...? *What is your favorite kind of firework, Player? Rockets? Sparklers...? *You're so kind to Girlfriend... But to me... *Would you like to collect up some leaves and make a bonfire? I thought it might be a nice way to enjoy the fall. *You look elated this morning, Player. Did you hear some good news, perhaps? Has there been a new discovery? *...It seems you are full intent on pursuing Girlfriend these days... *Do you have any projects today? I could help you, if you would like. I am a fountain of knowledge just waiting for you to partake. *You must have so many precious memories with Girlfriend... Would you like to make some with me, too? *Would you like to go to the planetarium with me some time? I feel like wishing on a star... *Girlfriend seems to be getting a lot of new clothes... Our wardrobes are currently at a 4:6 ratio. *I found a lovely spot for us to visit together. Just don't tell Girlfriend, okay...? *The sound of wind chimes, the chirping of the cicadas... surrounded by nature drinking iced tea... Research suggests this is the perfect way to spend summer. *It might be fun to go fishing some time. By which I mean, you'll be doing the actual fishing, and I'll be sitting beside you studying. Touch *D-do you have to touch me...there...? *Don't you feel embarrassed doing that...? No...? I should research that... *...Honestly. *Ah... Th-that tickles... *Well, this is very relaxing... *...You surprised me. Please tell me if you're going to make any sudden movements like that. *W-what are you doing?! You should be more gentle with the fairer sex, you know. *My weather station says today is supposed to be very sunny. *You really never learn... Conversation *Girlfriend: Eating too much shaved ice really gives me brain freeze... **Choice I can fix it ***Player: Holding something cold to your forehead fixes it, apparently. ***Girlfriend: I see... reduce the outer temperature to lower the differential... Genius! *Girlfriend: Will we be staying at home today? **Player: Yeah, it might be nice to relax a bit, I thought. **Girlfriend: We'll need some snacks if we really want to relax efficiently. I'll make something. **Player: Really? You will? **Girlfriend: I will. Do you have any requests? **Player: Hmm... Something small we can just pick at. **Girlfriend: Some very light snacks, then. Crackers and cheese it is. **Player: That sounds great! **Girlfriend: As delicious as it is easy to prepare... There, finished already. **Player: Wow, that was fast. Really fast. **Girlfriend: I'm always well prepared for these kinds of situations. **Player: Of course you are! Amazing. *Girlfriend: This room I getting a little dirty. I think we should clean. **Choice You're right ***Player: You're right, it's about time we tidied up. ***Girlfriend: Then let's get cleaning. Breathing in too much house dust like this can cause repertory problems, you know. *Girlfriend: Player, did you see a notebook on the desk here? **Choice I can help you ***Player: I can help you look for it, if you want. What kind of notebook is it? ***Girlfriend: It's a light yellow color. If you do happen to find it, please don't think to peek inside. *Girlfriend: Do you like yukata, Player? **Player: Yukata? sure, why not. **Girlfriend: I think I'd very much like to wear one to a festival with you, Player... **Player: I think I'd like that too! I'm sure you'd look beautiful in anything though. **Girlfriend: H-how can you say that o frivolously? **Player: Haha! You're turning red there. you know. Are you okay? **Girlfriend: I-I'm just... It's my core temperature, it's just hot in here! Please stop staring! **Player: ...Huhu. You're excited for the festival, huh. **Girlfriend: I'm just worried... I don't know if I'll be able to focus on the festival if I go with you, Player... *Girlfriend: It's music like this that truly soothes the soul... **Choice What are you listening to ***Player: What are you listening to? ***Girlfriend: Traditional Celtic folk music. It helps my study of Western European History to understand their feelings through song. *Girlfriend: I made some chilled noodles to fight this terrible heat. **Player: Thanks! I was just getting hungry. **Girlfriend: I thought you might say that, so I made quite a lot... **Player: It looks so good! I can't wait! **Girlfriend: You probably should though. There's no need to hurry, the noodles aren't going anywhere. *Girlfriend: If the weather holds do you think we could watch the stars tomorrow? **Player: Of course! There's no better way to spend a warm summer evening. **Girlfriend: If I start to get cold though, I could just stay close to... to... Never mind... *Girlfriend: I'd like to go to the beach with you some time, Player... **Choice Buy a swimsuit ***Player: We'll have to go and get you a nice new swimsuit then. ***Girlfriend: S-swimsuit...? I suppose... if you were to choose for me, Player... **Choice We'll need to prepare ***Player: We'll have to prepare a parasol and some sunscreen, and then there's also... ***Girlfriend: I already have everything prepared... If you don't want to go, please just say... *Girlfriend: If you are a interested in the domestic habits of springhare as I am, you might like to come and watch them with me some time. **Choice Go to the pet shop! ***Player: I'm much more interested in watching you watch them, actually. Let's go to the pet shop! ***Girlfriend: Thank you. I hope I make satisfactory faces of amazement. *Girlfriend: ...You look like you have something to say. Please do tell me what it is. **Choice Let's do some magic ***Player: I wanna try out some of those magic tricks we saw on TV. Will you help me? ***Girlfriend: Magic tricks... If deep analysis of your methods are what you're looking for, I'd be happy to assist. *Girlfriend:...What are you eating, Player? **Player: Hmm? Mont Blanc. **Girlfriend: Mont Blanc...? It's bright purple... it must be a sweet potato Mont Blanc? **Player: Correct! Well spotted. **Girlfriend: It's quite easy to spot, honestly. I assume you have one prepared for me, too...? **Player: This... is actually the last one... **Girlfriend: ...Interesting. I didn't know you were quite so insane as to do something like that. **Player: I'm joking, just joking! Here, have a bite...! **Girlfriend: Hmmm?! *glomp* Mmm... mhmm... It is delicious, but... this is quite embarrassing... *Girlfriend: That looks like quite a strange book you have there. **Choice It's about Geniuses ***Player: It's all about how to live happily with true geniuses. ***Girlfriend: I think in this case, a little more attention paid to field work may prove more useful than studying... *Girlfriend: Player, could you please lay down for a second? **Player: Why-why...? **Girlfriend: I studied a statistically effective relaxation method this week, and I think I'd like to try it out on you. *Girlfriend: *yawn* I'm quite tired... **Player: Shall we go to bed then? Together...? **Girlfriend: H-hey! Stop saying those things!! **Player: Sorry, sorry... Are you angry? **Girlfriend: I-I'm not angry!! I just... If you said you weren't joking, I'd have to give it some consideration, is all... *Girlfriend: Would you come shopping with me, Player? **Player: Sure. Where are we going? **Girlfriend: I thought we might go to the bookstore. **Player: Are you looking for any book in particular? **Girlfriend: I want to continue my legal studies, so I thought I might buy a new dictionary. **Player: I'm pretty sure you can get one on your phone there. Is that not enough...? **Girlfriend: On my phone...? I think I'd be much faster using the book. **Player: But the phone app is weightless, and always in your pocket. A legal dictionary is massive, no? **Girlfriend: ...But then we won't have to go out together... **Player: Hmm? Did you say something? **Girlfriend:N-no!... Nothing at all... **Player: Well either way, let's get going to the bookstore. We could even grab something to eat after. **Girlfriend: That... would be fantastic. **Player: I'll search for a good restaurant while we're in the bookstore. Increased time efficiency! **Girlfriend: Perfect! A perfect plan, Player. You know me so well. *Girlfriend: I've never heard music like this before. It's so relaxing. What is it? **Choice It helps you focus ***Player: It's supposed to be background music to help you focus. ***Girlfriend: But you seem to just be reading manga... Do you really need quite this much focus? *Girlfriend: Do you think I could take a bath first, tonight? **Player: Sure... Or we could go together? **Girlfriend: S-stop that...! Do you... want to go together, Player...? *Girlfriend: What kind of outfits do you think suit me well, Player? **Choice Cute ***Player: Cute clothes look great on you. I just wanna take a hundred photos and hang them up around the house. ***Girlfriend: ...I can't say your enthusiasm doesn't worry me slightly, but I suppose I could try it. *Girlfriend: It's gotten so much hotter recently... **Player: There's no doubt about it... I can't stop sweating... **Girlfriend: Excessive perspiration is not good for your health. We need to replenish those nutrients you're losing. **Player: Nutrients...? How about friend eel, then? **Girlfriend: Eel is good. Loaches are exceptionally healthy, too. **Player: L-loaches?! Really? **Girlfriend: Of course. They have very high levels of protein, Vitamin A, B1, B2... Not to mention all the phosphorus, iron... **Player: O-okay, okay! It's just... y'know, summer is a time for eel, right...? **Girlfriend: If you say so. Tonight's dinner will be friend eel, then. I'm sure that will give us back some much needed energy. *Girlfriend: Your eyelids look quite heavy. Sleep deprivation? **Player: Mmm... I was up pretty late last night, thinking... **Girlfriend:Thinking? Do you have any worries, or something? **Player: Mmm... **Girlfriend: I won't pry, but... is it something to do with me, perhaps...? **Player: ...Yeah. **Girlfriend: ...Really? If I'm underperforming in some way, I would like to know, I think. **Player: Mmm... I just can't decide where to take you on our next date... **Girlfriend: D-date...! Is that why you're losing sleep? **Player: I was reading dating guides all night. **Girlfriend: That's... I mean...! I'm happy, but you should really take more care of your body... **Player: Haha, I guess it's all for nothing if I'm too tired to go out, huh. **Girlfriend: Precisely! So... our next date... I-I'll decide where to go! **Player: Really? I'd already pretty much decided on the zoo. **Girlfriend: The zoo...? Intriguing, extremely intriguing... You know me so well, Player. *Girlfriend: There appears to be a summer festival starting nearby soon. **Player: A festival... I guess it's that time of year already. **Girlfriend: I've been doing some research of them. They look very, very intriguing. **Player: The sound of the traditional drums and flutes really fills you with that summer feeling. **Girlfriend: Just to hear it is so very... exhilarating. **Player: Wearing a yukata is a pretty important part of it all, too... **Girlfriend: Honestly... I know where your mind is right now, Player... **Player: Th-that's not...! I mean...! **Girlfriend: Don't try to trick me, with your tricks. **Player: I couldn't if I tried. Either way, I still wanna go to this festival. **Girlfriend: Well, in that case... Would you like to go with me? **Player: I sure would! **Girlfriend: It's a date then. You'd best not forget! **Player: I won't! It's a date. **Girlfriend: A festival date with Player... How exciting! I should get right to making an itinerary. *Girlfriend: Player, one of your shirt buttons was coming loose, so I sewed it back on for you. **Player: Oh wow, thanks. You'll make a great wife, you know. **Girlfriend: I... That... Am I right in assuming that you mean your wife...? *Touch My hair is not settling correctly this morning... **Success Th-that... was a little ticklish... Thank you for fixing it, though. *Touch Could you... touch me, for a moment...? **Success Your hands really are so big... It's quite relaxing. *Touch My stomach hurts... **Success Thank you... It feels a little better already... *Stroke I tried a new shampoo this morning. How is my hair? **Success Silky smooth? Good. I'm always trying to find the perfect hair care routine. *Stroke Do you notice anything... different about me? **Success ...You noticed? I rebalanced my diet and lost a little weight. You can... compliment me, if you like. *Stroke Could you... stroke my hair? **Success I see... This is relaxing after all, just like my research suggested. *Touch What's the matter? Is there something in my hair? **Success Nothing...? I can't say that didn't feel good, though. *Stroke Why do people stroke each other's hair? **Success Ah... I see... Because it feels this relaxing... I must note this in my research. *Stroke I think I pulled a muscle doing some stretches earlier... **Success Mmm... That feels quite good... Have you been studying massage techniques, Player? Talk *According to the current weather patterns, tomorrow should be quite a clear day. *This book is really quite interesting. Simply put, it questions the overall impact of......... *Are you two going out? Please take care. *I recently studied a new recipe actually. I could make it, if you like. *Are you not hungry, Girlfriend? *Is Player a very kind person? *That's an incredible outfit you're wearing. The materials are simply fascinating *I'm currently debating which outfit to wear myself *Player is a very nice person. *You really are quite beautiful, Girlfriend Sleeping *Player... you know... I cannot relax yet... *I know... you can solve this one... Player... *Let's... do our best again... today... *zzz... zzz... I'm not asleep... I'm wide awake... zzz... *I cannot... solve this problem... at all... Waking Up *We must make a thorough schedule for the day. *Would you like to partake in a light morning jog with me? *Good morning, Player. *I find it embarrassing to be watched sleeping like this. *I slept exceedingly well last night. Scenarios Close Together *Girlfriend: "I feel like it's becoming much easier to talk with you recently, Player." *Player: "Really?! I'm glad you think so... You were getting really nervous for a long time there, huh?" *Girlfriend: "... Was I really that bad? I'm a little... shocked..." *Player: "No, I didn't mean...! I'm sorry...! I'm just glad we're both much more relaxed around each other now." *Girlfriend: "More... relaxed? Yes... I'm very glad too. In fact... I was wondering..." *Player: "N-no wait, I should be the one to say it... I was wondering if maybe we could go out, y'know... on a date?" *Girlfriend: "L-let's not get ahead of ourselves... There's so much more we have to study about one another..." *Player: "Y-you're right, let's just... take it slow, huh." *Girlfriend: "Yes. You really are fascinating to me, Player... I'd like to get to know you a lot better... over time..." Picnic *Girlfriend: "The weather turned out exactly how I had predicted. Just perfect for a picnic. ?" *Player: "I knew I could rely on you! You were even more accurate than the weatherman on TV!?" *Girlfriend: "Plus, I've prepared everything we could ever need for today. I've been quite excited, you know. ?" *Player: "You're simply incredible, Girlfriend. Thank you. ?" *Girlfriend: "Th-this is quite normal for me, I assure you! I have to prepare this much, or you'll never get anything done... ?" *Player: "Haha, you're right. I dunno what I'd do without you!?" *Girlfriend: "J-just be quiet and eat your bento! I've made sure it contains the perfect balance for your current dietary requirements... ?" *Player: "Woah, it looks amazing! *nom nom* Ahh, delicious!?" *Girlfriend: "A-are you listening to me?! Honestly... There's no rush, slow down. I'll pour us some tea.?" Love (Please set actual title) * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: Couple's Vacation * Girlfriend: I never imagined the sea would look quite this beautiful. We have so much to thank Yui for. * Player: There's no doubt about that. I can't believe she actually got us tickets to Hawaii. * Girlfriend: I'm sure I can. You have this way about you, Player. It defies science, yet draws me in completely. * Player: Haha, thanks! I hope it keeps you by my side for years to come, too. * Girlfriend: I-I'm quite sure it will... At least it'll allow me to continue to pick you up on your shortcomings... * Player: I love how you're always looking out for me, Girlfriend. * Girlfriend: W-what are you... saying... *mwah* * Player: D-did you just...? Kiss...? * Girlfriend: Player, I love you. Ahh... I feel my blood pressure rising... heart rate increasing... Seasonal Scenarios Late Late Summer * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: Winter Footsteps * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: 'Merry Christmas' * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: 'Happy New Year' * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: 'Valentine's Day' * Player: Hey! Where's my Valentine's chocolates?? * Girlfriend: I'll need a little longer. * Player: ...Still not ready?? * Girlfriend: Honestly... Do not rush me. * Player: But I want chocolates~! I want them!! * Girlfriend: How are you not dying from embarrassment at the words coming from your mouth right now?? * Player: I dunno?? * Girlfriend: Then I recommend you seek help. Hinamatsuri * Girlfriend: Is it not Hinamatsuri today? * Player: It's that time of year already, huh. * Girlfriend: Do you not have any hina dolls here? * Player: I had no need for them until now... You wanna go out and get some? * Girlfriend: No no, there's no need to make a fuss of it. I appreciate the thought. * Player: Hmm... At least let me get some warabi-mochi and hina-arare. * Girlfriend: Really? That would be very nice. * Player: We have to celebrate somehow, right? * Girlfriend: Thank you Player. You're so kind. Category:Types